


Chipping the first bit

by Saraste



Series: Holiday ficlets 2016 [21]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 2016 Holiday Ficlets, Baby Dwarves Carved From Stone, Braids, FiKiRi, Fluff, Multi, Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: On the previous Solstice, they talked of braids, now Kíli brings up another subject entirely.





	

The next Solstice, with all three of them bearing courting braids and beads, still sharing one bed, one heart and three bodies, they talk of working stone. 

 

‘Should we?’ Kíli asks, laying on his stomach, in the middle between the two who have become dearest to his heart, thinking it might be nice if they were actually four. 

 

And it is not like they would become four instantly even should they start now, Kíli knows it, for working stone can take time, can be a long and arduous process, that of coaxing life from the roots of the mountains themselves. And the stone of Erebor might be tricky to work on, even when it’s been reclaimed, for such horrors as took place in its halls are difficult to erase completely.  Kíli is also envious, he knows, seeing a particular little wee thing just born from stone in their uncle’s arms, and had that not been a marvel, in itself? He might be young but he has also experienced the horror of war and knows that life can end in just a flash, all tomorrows snatched away by the strike of a blade, an axe, a poisoned arrow.

 

‘Should we what?’ Ori asks, again on Kíli’s left, like  _ that  _ time, a time Kíli knows well.

 

And Kíli knows that their scribe is not this dense. Fíli waits not a bit in giving voice to Kíli’s thoughts, sitting up on his side of the bed, eager in his movements. ‘Should we work on stone, he means.’

 

Ori’s eyes, on which Kíli’s focus is on, are wide and he smiles softly. Ori comes from a closely knit family also, maybe even more so, than do Kíli and Fee. He also never really had even one parent, apart from Dori. Pebbles of one’s own must have been just a dream to him, once. They aren’t now. Kíli wants nothing more than to work on stone with Ori and Fee, create something infinitely precious, priceless beyond words. 

 

He wants to breathe life into stone, warm it with his hands and be rewarded, once the stone has been worked right, is ready, with the sight of Ori and Fee holding their pebble, getting to hold it himself, and love it with all his heart.

 

Kíli has his hands full of Ori as their scribe throws himself on him, Fee joining in the giggling fray of hugs and affirmation. ‘Yes,’ is all Ori says, all that needs to be said. They’ve chipped the first bit of stone now, no going back. 

  
  



End file.
